Unexpected Prom Date
by MikaMayhem
Summary: Betty Cooper was jilted by Archie Andrews... yet again. He had asked her to prom, then decided to go with Veronica instead. Alone, crying, and ultimately fed up, she is confronted by Jughead. Jughead is loyal as a dog to his friends, but now he must choose just who to be loyal to... BettyXJughead, Sexual Content
1. Jilted

Jughead Jones was out on a walk. Well, 'walk' would be a strong term. He wasn't willingly seeking exercise that didn't involve extra-curricular sports, he was just bored and figured he'd walk to Pop's to see if he could find anyone to hang out with. He had originally wanted to go see his friend Betty Cooper. And by friend he could even venture as far as to describe her as a close or best one. If there was one person in this world that had no faults it was Betty, and he loved that about her.

Hell, he loved her period. He always has. Sure, he has a reputation as a lady hater, but that wasn't really the truth. He loved Betty, and no other girl could compare. So he didn't try to find a replacement. And he didn't try to win Betty over either, because it was a fact that Betty was head over heels for Archie, his buddy. And he only wanted her happy, so he let her go with Arch.

But Archie did not make her happy. He split his attentions between Veronica Lodge and Betty Cooper unevenly with Ronnie the main recipient, and often dumped Betty in favor of the stuck up rich girl. The only reason Jughead really associated with Veronica at all was because Betty liked her, and he wanted to make Betty happy.

Jughead was a good guy, and wanted things to work out between his two best friends. Problem is, he loved Betty to a fault. And it hurt to see them together. And it hurt even more to see Archie mistreat her. No matter how close he was to his buddy, he would not forgive him for that. Betty deserved better than lonely nights at home crying because she was second best.

She was a first place trophy wife kinda girl, not to be second place to anyone. Much less Veronica Lodge, who only cared for the next season's fashions and her father's wallet plastic. She deserved a lot more than Archie, that's for sure. She deserved someone who appreciated her.

He appreciated her more than anything. And he would do anything to be the guy she fell in love with. But he knew more than anything that he was just a friend to her. He was forever in the friend zone it seemed.

It was a damn shame she wasn't home. He could have used with some of her infectious laughter. Or her delicious cookies. Or even seeing her.

He was distracted from his internal monologue and angst by sniffling. The sniffling of a crying girl. He froze, his manly instincts bidding him to escape. But the gentleman in him wouldn't let a girl cry alone. He knew better than that.

Searching for the source of the crying, he froze. The girl who was just occupying his thoughts was sitting alone, on the brick wall, sniffling as big tears fell from her blue eyes. Betty Cooper was once again crying, and he already knew why. Betty cried for nothing but Archie.

"Betty Blue-Eyes, dare I ask why you are crying?" Jughead heart clenched to see her this way as he walked up to her. She looked up to see him, her blue eyes swimming with moisture. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest. She looked like a lost puppy. Add Sarah McLachalan and he'd be a sobbing mess as well.

"Oh, Juggie." She sniffled pitifully and Jughead couldn't resist sitting in the spot next to her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a half-hug. "It's Archie. But you already knew that. Of course you did."

"What about him? What did Archie do?" Jughead already felt a little bit of anger, knowing his best friend caused this. He loved Archie like a brother, but he can't forgive this. He could never forgive the way he treated Betty.

"Well, he asked me to the prom a while ago. So I made such a pretty dress. I knew it was because Ronnie had another date, and I was his back-up, but I was _so_ excited. But then Ronnie's date had to go to Milan to model."

"Don't tell me..."

Betty starting sobbing, her words barely audible as she finished her story. "Archie called me to tell me that he was going with Ronnie instead. He said it _is_ our last prom, and Ronnie _insists_. Oh, Juggie... I was so excited. And now..." She cried harder. "Now I have a dress for nothing."

"The prom? You can't mean the prom that's tomorrow, right?" Jughead wasn't planning on going. He just knew that Ethel would make him dance, and he didn't want to see Betty with Archie. Or Reggie. Or whomever. He didn't want to see Betty with anyone but him.

"What other prom is there?" She tried to calm herself. "Oh, I can't go by myself. I guess I'll stay h-ho-hoooommmeeee..." The thought made her bawl harder.

Hatred welled up within Jughead. He had never thought he'd feel this emotion towards his best friend, Archie, but he could not forgive him for this. Ever since he knew he loved Betty, he let Archie have her. He tried to make Archie work to deserve her, and he yelled at him when he was a jerk to Betty. But never before did he hate him as he did right now.

Archie had asked Betty to the dance months ago, he remembered her elation, and then he chose the night before the dance to break it off. For another girl no less. That didn't leave her any time to find another date. And it was a downright sleazy thing to do.

He no longer cared for Archie's happiness. He had hoped that Archie would outgrow Veronica and see Betty for the great person she was. Jughead knew that Archie could never be truly happy with Veronica, and wanted to see him have a happily ever after. And most of all, he wanted Betty to get her wish.

But this was the final straw. It became clear that Archie did not deserve Betty. Not even if he reformed himself. The damage of what he had done to her was too much. And, considering the alternatives (Reggie Mantel being one of them), the only person that came even close to deserving her was himself. And he wasn't conceited enough to claim he deserved her either.

But he would try.

And if he could, he would take Betty from Archie and give her the happy ending she deserved. Like a damn Disney Princess.

For a while he held her. Stroked her back lovingly to calm her down. When her sobs stopped, he whispered words of comfort to her. She hiccuped from the strain of her crying session, but he simply petted her hair and waited for her to stop.

"Oh Juggie. Don't look at me now. I must look awful." She shielded her face from him shyly. Gently he pulled her hand back and offered her a kind smile.

"You look beautiful, Bets. You always do."

"Thank you, Juggie." She offered him a small lift of her lips despite her sadness. And he wasn't lying. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even with her eyes swollen and blood-shot and her cheeks wet with tears. He vaguely realized that his arm was still around her, but he wasn't going to let go unless she wanted him to.

"I think that the best way to get back at Archie for what he did is to go to the dance and look your best. Show him what he's missing." Jughead came to a decision, and he was going to claim Betty's heart to the best of his ability. Starting now.

"Oh, but Juggie. I _couldn't_. What would people say if I showed up to the senior prom alone? They'd all know I got jilted by Archie. I would be the laughing stock and center of gossip all night." She wiped her cheeks. "No, I'll stay at home. And bake something. That always keeps my mind off of things."

"As much as I like the thought of your baking, I'm serious Betty. You can't let him know how much he hurt you. It will just inflate his ego. Besides, you won't be going alone." She pulled back from him just far enough to search his face with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Betty was so oblivious sometimes. But he liked that about her. He sighed.

"I'm saying, I'll take you to the prom, blue-eyes. I'll make it the best night off your life. You deserve it, and I won't let Archie take that from you."

"You will?" Betty perked up. "But not like a date?" She knew he was a 'woman-hater'.

"No, I'll be your date for the night. Matching tie and everything." Jughead offered her a crooked grin. "Anything for you, Betty."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" She flung her arms around him in a huge hug and he felt like he was in heaven. "I love you, Juggie! You are the best friend a girl could have!"

His heart grew warm with those words, though he knew that she didn't mean them the way he wanted. _Maybe someday... _he promised himself, _if I can breach the friend zone._

"So, in all interest of being the perfect date, what color of dress with you be wearing, my lady?" He really did want this to be perfect.

"Blue. Light blue." Betty was grinning now. Oh, how he loved that smile. He hoped to keep it on her face for as long as possible.

The rest of the afternoon fled in a blur. He bought Betty some ice-cream, the chocolate type in a cone. He got himself some too of course, but his main goal was to make her feel better. He heard somewhere that chocolate ice-cream made girls feel better. They ate it as he walked her home. She gave him a big hug at the doorstep.

"I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow, okay?" He gave her a big squeeze.

"Okay, I'll be ready."


	2. Finally Through

He waited until she disappeared into the house, then walked around the house and jumped the fence to his own. He had been living right behind Betty for as long as he could remember, their bedrooms facing each other. It became a nightly ritual to wave goodnight across the tree separating their yards, right at 8:30. Of course, the ritual waned when Betty started to love Archie. And they went on dates. But he was always at that window at the right time, just in case.

Sometimes when they were kids Betty would climb across the tree to Jughead's window and knock on it until he appeared. Then she would say she was scared of something, monsters in her closet or a storm, and Jughead would scoot aside on his bed and let her sleep next to him. It was never just sleep. They would chat for hours and hours until Jughead became addicted to the sound of her voice.

He missed those days. The days before Archie became the center of her world. The days before it was painful.

But he refused to brood. He broke out his savings, things he earned from odd jobs here and there, and got to work. First he called Nancy, the dance planner, and got her to sell him two tickets, although she claimed to be sold out. He explained to her Betty's situation and she agreed to make an exception. He rented a limo. He got a room at the hotel where the prom was, since it would be late when it let out. He even went out and rented a tuxedo, because the one he had was a little too goofy to do Betty justice. He picked out a light blue tie, and a corsage for Betty.

He tried to find one that fit her. She wasn't really frumpy like a daisy, or super pristine and elegant like a rose. The shop assistant tried to help but he was determined to figure it out himself. Finally he found one perfect for her. A white carnation, because she is so beautiful and pure and perfect, with forget-me-nots that matched her eyes. And after all, he hoped she'd never forget this night.

Jughead was exhausted by the time he reached home. It was after dinner, which was unusual for him. It was also unusual for him to spend his money on anything but food. But he would spend all his money on Betty if he had to. Food was just a poor substitute for her anyways, a way to distract himself from her pining for Archie.

"Jughead?" His mother heard the door open and walked into the foyer. "I thought you were out having dinner with your friends, or something. But then I noticed your car was gone."

Jughead had a car, he just thought it was silly to use it all the time. And costly when it came to gas. Mainly he used it to run Jellybean to the daycare and such, and run errands like stopping by the grocery store. This time he took it because he didn't want the tux or the corsage to get crumpled on the walk home.

"Nah, I was just out renting things for prom tomorrow."

"What?" His mom blinked with shock. "But I thought you said you weren't going to go to prom."

"Well, things changed. I'm taking Betty." He lugged all his stuff in and hung his key ring on the wall. He laid his tux on the couch before walking past his mom to put the corsage in the fridge so it'd stay fresh.

"You are?! That's fantastic! But I thought you said Betty was going with Archie?" Confusion was in her voice. She obviously couldn't keep up with the teenage drama. Jughead really couldn't either. He was getting emotional whiplash.

"She _was_. But Archie changed out his dates in favor of a certain rich diva." Jughead sighed and leaned against the fridge. Showing his angst about the situation. "She was crying, Mom. I couldn't just let her cry. So I offered to be her date."

"That was a good thing to do, sweetie." She smiled at him and patted his back. "I don't know why you didn't just ask her in the first place."

"Moooommm..." He groaned, a smile edging onto his face. "C'mon. She's my buddy Archie's girl."

"Yes, but you like her." She sat in a dining chair. "And while I love Archie, he is awful to her."

"I know, Mom. Anyways, I rented a room at the hotel where the prom is, since it runs late. I assume Betty will be staying with a friend, but if it comes to it I'll sleep on the floor. So I won't be home tomorrow night. Can you feed Hot Dog his dinner while I'm gone?"

"Sure, sweetie. I already fed him while you were out today. And speaking of feeding hungry creatures, your dinner is in the fridge."

"You're the best, Mom."

Betty was simply through with Archie. That's all there was to it. After crying her heart out to Juggie, she knew that it was done. So she went upstairs and started taking all of her Archie memorabilia down. Sure, she had done as much before. But it was only a few things and she quickly recovered them. This time she took down everything. The pictures. She threw out his jersey. All the gifts he gave her. Everything. It filled quite a few trash bags.

And she took it all outside, walked to the curb, and dumped it in the trashcan. She felt rather empty, now that the deed was done. She walked back to the house and plopped down on the doorstep, her chin resting in her palm.

For quite a while now, she was in 'love' with Archie Andrews. She cried for him more times than she could count, got stood up by him, was overlooked. And those times that he did look at her made her elated and so happy she could die. She even fought with her best friend for him.

Thing was, she wasn't even sure she loved him anymore. After all that he did to her, she kind of loathed him. But she was afraid to lose him. Because without Archie, who was Betty? She had spent the last few years obsessing over him, and it took up a lot of her free time. She didn't really know what her hobbies were, or what she wanted to do when she went to college. She always assumed she'd go to the same college as Archie.

So today, when Archie stood her up for the dance, something inside of her broke. Her sadness overcame her fear of losing him, and she just cried and cried. She didn't know who she was. She just knew that she couldn't keep coming in second place to Veronica.

And then, there he was. Her oldest and dearest friend, Forsythe "Jughead" Jones. He comforted her and made her feel safe. And assured her that she was beautiful, although she was bearing her soul to him. And for the first time in a long while, she felt at peace.

When he asked her if he could be her date to the dance, things clicked into place. Betty knew that she could finally kick this Archie habit. If she had help from Juggie, she could do anything. And the first step was attending the dance. And then breaking it off with Archie for good.

Her cellphone rang and she glanced to the caller ID. Ronnie. Although they had spent a lot of their teenage years fighting over boys, she was still a very dear friend to Betty and irreplaceable. She could never hold a grudge about Archie with her. She wasn't even angry with her really. Ronnie was selfish, but not maliciously so. Most of the time, she didn't even realize what she was doing. She just felt entitled to things, like the first pick of dates.

So she flipped open her phone. "Hey Ron."

"Betty!" Her elegant drawl spoke on the other end of the line, reminding her of a Hollywood diva. "I need a favor. You will be going to the dance, right?"

"Yeah, I will be. What's up?" Dread filled Betty's stomach. If Ronnie asked her to be Archie's date again, she might puke. She didn't want to go back into the cycle.

"Well, Daddy won't let me stay at the hotel by myself. He doesn't trust Archiekins you see, and wants me to come home. But that ruins the fun, doesn't it? So I negotiated with him, and he says he'll let me stay if I share a room with you. So how about it? Up for a sleepover? Daddy will be paying, naturally." She spoke as if her date with 'Archiekins' hadn't just ripped out Betty's heart earlier. But Betty thought about it. She certainly didn't want to ruin Ronnie's fun. There is only one senior prom after all. And she _was_ unselfish Betty Goody Two Shoes.

"Sure, Ron. Sounds fun."

"Great! I can't wait to see you at the dance! Who did you say you were going with? Reggie?"

"Jughead." Betty said, unashamed.

"That slob?! Betty, darling. You can do MUCH better! Give me a moment and I'll call some of my model friends and they..."

"_Ronnie_. I want to go with Juggie. Don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow." She was a bit irritated by the way Ronnie talked about Jughead, but it was a well-known fact they didn't like each other. So she let it go.

"Sure, darling. The model offer is still open if you want, just give me a call. _Ciao_!" Dead line sounded on the other side of the phone and Betty listened for a moment, taking in her newly bare walls.

Everything she did now would be for Betty, not Archie. Not Ronnie.

But she wished she knew who Betty is.


	3. Sleepover

Jughead got ready for bed as per usual, brushing his teeth and then brushing Hot Dog's. He told his Mom goodnight before heading to his room and stripping down to his boxers. It was about 8:15. He usually didn't go to bed this early, but he felt like reading or something.

He was an intelligent guy, really. He was lazy at times, so his scores suffered, but as a kid his intellect came in second only to Dilton's. So sometimes, when he was in the mood, he liked to settle down and read a good book. Secretly. And even more secretly they were literary romantic classics. Because he liked to imagine Betty as the beautiful historical heroines.

Jughead's mental clock told him he had about 15 minutes before going to the window to tell Betty goodnight. So he started to dig through his book collection to find a favorite of his. Mansfield Park, his guilty pleasure. He liked how the heroine was so in love with Edmund from the time they were kids, and Edmund was oblivious. Edmund fell for a newcomer and left Fanny heartbroken, but over time Edmund began to realize that he had always loved Fanny. It sounded kind of like Betty and him. The beginning part. It was too much to hope for Betty to realize she actually loved him.

It was then that a knock sounded at his window. He froze, not sure of what he heard. Another knock.

Hot Dog turned a full excited circle before smiling and wagging at the window. Jughead's heart sped up as his brain recognized who it must be. He stood up and walked to the window. Sure enough, Betty was on the other side of the pane, sitting on a tree branch. She waved weakly to him.

Panicked, he opened the window. "Betty! Get in here before you break your neck!"

"Oh Juggie, honestly. I used to do it all the time when we were kids." But she did as he asked and grasped onto his outstretched hand. He tugged her in, pulling her against himself unintentionally.

She was soft. The curves of her body pressing against him through her cute cotton pajamas. And she was warm. Body heat seeped into his muscles, setting him on fire. But best of all, her silky blond hair smelled like vanilla and cinnamon.

He willed himself not to get turned on. Not to dip his head and take her lips with abandon. No, he didn't want to ruin the trust between them. Betty trusted him, and he'd honor that. He wouldn't do anything unless she asked him to.

"Good Lord, Juggie. You are only wearing your boxers." Her cheeks heated up in a blush as she stepped away from him. The blush spread to him as he realized she was right. He wasn't ashamed of his body. He was lean, but toned. And as he grew older he began to bulk up and grow into his lanky frame. Now he had a rather attractive body.

But for Betty to see him, that was completely different. It was like she was staring straight through him. And she was. Staring, that is.

"Sorry! I wasn't expecting you." He hurried to his closet, where the rented tuxedo hung, and pulled on a loose shirt. Then he turned back to his guest. "To what do I owe the pleasure, my lady?"

She was quiet for a while, silently wringing her pale pink pajamas in her hands. She didn't look at him for a while. And it hurt Jughead to see her this way. She looked so small and vulnerable like this. So defenseless. He wanted nothing more than to help her and defend her.

"I'm scared, Juggie." She admitted, quietly. He should have known. Fear always brought her to his window. It just hadn't in a while.

"Scared of going to prom?" He asked, confused.

"No. Scared of an Archie-less Betty."

"Now why would you be scared of that?" It seemed silly to him at first, until she spoke.

"Oh, Juggie. Without Archie, who am I? I spent so much time trying to please him, I don't know who I am anymore." She looked so lonely and so lost that Jughead couldn't help but pull her into his arms. She was soft, and most of all she seemed to fit perfectly there.

He felt contented despite himself.

"Betty. _I_ know who you are. You are a good natured girl who makes everyone else smile. You have a great work ethic, and you are super smart. You make the best clothes, and you could even design them for a living. I know that you write really well, and you love to do so. I also know that you spend a lot of time campaigning to protect the environment. You are the prettiest girl in the school, but you don't care about that. You only want to help people. And you make better cookies than all the grandmother's out there." He stroked her pretty blond hair lightly, rocking her a bit. "The _best_ Betty is the Archie-less kind."

She chuckled a little, the sound husky and rich. "I wish everyone could see me that way."

"Everyone does." He said with conviction. "Everyone but you and Archie. But I think Archie is an idiot, so he has an excuse. But you... you are just too modest."

"Oh, do go on." She said jokingly, a smile finally on her face. Oh, but the small victories.

"Don't worry, Blue-Eyes. I'll have the prettiest prom date imaginable tomorrow, and Archie will be eating his tie with jealousy. And you don't have to care. You can dance with whomever you wish and have the time of your life." He put the dancing part in there to make it sound appealing, but really he wanted to monopolize her time himself. But he told himself not to be selfish. To make her happy. It was _her_ night.

"Juggie. Can I sleep with you?"

His heart sped up at the sentence. Though he knew what it truly meant, it didn't stop his brain from dipping down south. Thinking about her hair spread about his pillow. Her vanilla cinnamon scent seeping into the pillows. Her smooth skin bare to the moonlight, silvery pale. He closed his eyes to regain his composure. It wouldn't do to get a full-grown erection. Not in front of her. He was already at a halfy.

"Juggie?" She asked again.

"Sure, Bets. But you better be back in your bed by morning, or else your Dad will kill me." He smiled at her indulgently. "We aren't kids anymore." He knew that better than anyone after all.

"I know." She looked down shyly, shifting her feet before glancing up at him again. "Thank you. This means a lot." She shuffled over to his bed and paused.

His stomach dropped. He had left the book on the bed to open the window. _That_ book. He would never hear the end of this. He just hoped it wouldn't somehow get to Archie or Reggie.

"Is this Mansfield Park?" Betty picked it up to examine it closer. "Oh, wow! This is my favorite book! Why do you have it?"

"Uh... well..." Embarrassment kicked in. It was a rather odd book for a teenage boy to like.

"You can tell me. I can keep a secret." She smiled at him. And he knew she was telling the truth. Betty wasn't like other girls. She could keep a secret, and she didn't gossip much. He sighed with defeat.

"It's my favorite book too." He admitted, before lifting up the covers and plopping on the bed. She slid under the covers, not letting go of the book. Excitement glossed her eyes.

" What's your favorite part?" She asked, practically bouncing. As if she were talking about boys during a slumber party.

"Well... I like the part where Edmund realizes that Mrs. Crawford isn't what he thought she was. And then when he sees Fanny he knows that every time he said 'I love you' as kids-"

"He actually meant it in a romantic way, not a family way!" Betty exclaimed finishing his sentence. "Juggie! That's my favorite too!"

She settled down next to him, her head resting on his chest. He hoped in passing that she couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating. With a sigh, she continued. "Isn't it romantic? Fanny was in love with Edmund since they were children, and she waited for him to realize his mistake with Mrs. Crawford. She was even willing to wish them well if it meant his happiness. I wish someone would love me that much."

He longed to tell her. He really did. But he knew it just wasn't the time. And he didn't want to ruin their friendship. "You never know. Someone might. You just don't know it yet."

"I sure hope so." She hugged the book to her chest. "I feel a lot better now, thank you."

"Sure. I'll always be here for you, Elizabeth." He put his arm around her, holding her close to his side. While he felt sexual feelings towards her, this could not be translated that way. He simply felt companionship. And comfortable.

"Don't go using full names or I'll use yours, Forsythe!" She complained, pinching his side playfully.

"Ow!" Jughead laughed but tightened his hold on her, almost at peace. Almost. She still wasn't his. She might never be, but if he could just remember moments like this for the rest of his life he'd be content. "Go ahead. But only you can call me that."

"Really?"

"Sure, Bets. You are my best friend. I love you. So you get special privileges." He knew he said it in a platonic way, but his heart still faltered for a moment as if he confessed.

"I love you too, Juggie." She said, a smile on her face. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Oh boy, talk about not being able to sleep tonight. He ruffled her hair to change the mood. "Time to go to bed, Blue Eyes. There's a big day tomorrow."

"'Kay. Goodnight." She didn't bother with a pillow. She just snuggled up closer to him and wiggled her head a bit on his chest until she got comfortable. "I've always liked sleeping in your bed." She offered sleepily.

"Why's that?"

"Because. It smells like you. Like ginger and citrus. And sandalwood."

"Oh."

After a long silence, he finally heard her quiet, even breathing that meant she was asleep. He wish he could do the same. But her soft body pressed up against his, her scent, and her warmth kept him awake and longing. And the kiss she planted on his cheek still burned, longing for recognition.


	4. Parental Approval

Somehow Jughead had managed to fall asleep that night. Exhaustion had finally taken it's toll and closed his lids. He slept surprisingly soundly despite his struggle to sleep, Betty's familiar form shaping his comfort zone. And when he woke up, it was already light outside, and a piece of paper was lying beside him. In Betty's neat writing it said:

Thank you.

I'll see you tonight, Mr. Jones.

Love,

Betty.

He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Prom. He had been sleeping so soundly he had almost forgot. Almost. He did slightly remember the pain in his wallet.

And the danger of being more in love with Elizabeth Cooper than ever. He yawned and got up to take a shower. It was time to orchestrate the perfect prom night.

He made a mental note to make sure to wear his special cologne that Betty apparently liked. The same cologne that apparently made his bed smell.

The limo was right on time. He had it drive to the front of Betty's house instead of his own, considering the proximity of the two, and waited outside for it to show up with the corsage. It wasn't a long wait, but it felt like one.

He was nervous. He knew he shouldn't be, because it wasn't a date between two people wild for each other. It was just a friendly date between two people who care for each other, one of the two passionately in love with the other. Unrequited of course. Damn, what a situation he had gotten himself into.

Finally the limo showed and he allowed himself to walk to Betty's door and knock. Her father, Hal, opened the door and smiled at him warmly. That was unexpected. He was thinking it would be something more like a hit in the face with a baseball bat and a threat to his life.

"Jughead, my boy, how happy I am to see you." He clapped him on his back. "And how refreshing. Can we talk a moment?"

Jughead swallowed, knowing that _this_ is the part with the baseball bat. Instead Hal pulled him aside and gave him a serious man to man look. "Listen, Betty threw out anything that reminded her of Archie yesterday. I don't know what happened, but I want you to keep her mind off the break-up. And off reconciliation."

"What are you saying, Mr. Cooper?" Jughead was seriously confused here.

"I have had to watch my little girl cry for years over Archie, who treated her terribly. I wanted her to make her own decisions, so I let it happen, but it wasn't without resentment. Finally she seems to have outgrown him, and I want her to find someone who will treat her right. And that means keeping Archie out of the picture." He narrowed a look at him. "And keeping you in. What I know about Betty is that Archie only makes her heart-sick, but after she talks with you she is happy. And I want her to stay happy. You follow?"

"Sir, with all respect, I am one step ahead of you. This night is all about making her happy." Jughead stared at the man earnestly. "You're daughter is an angel. She deserves that much. I know Archie is my friend, but I never liked the way he treated her and I promise you I won't make the same mistakes."

Hal smiled and shook Jughead's hand. "I always did like you, m'boy. Even if you did clear out our fridge on a few occasions." He walked to the staircase and called up. "Betty! Alice! Jughead is here!"

"Oh good!" Alice smiled and hurried down the stairs. "I have the camera all ready. I just pulled it from the charger. Hello, Juggie dear."

_Camera?_ Jughead thought, already realizing the situation he was in. But it wasn't all bad. He'd get a few good pictures with Betty. They didn't have nearly enough together.

That thought was cut short when he heard heels clicking against hardwood. His heart sped faster and his breath hitched as he fixed his eyes on the stairwell. And then there she was, so pretty it almost hurt. Her hair was pinned up in an elaborate bun, curls escaping and playfully tickling her cheeks. Her eyes were wide and blue and lightly lined with black, her lashes full and coy. Lips were painted just the right shade of pinkish red, drawing attention to the succulence. Her neck was long and elegant, and adorned with a silver and pearl design.

Then there was her dress. It had a corset type top that accentuated her trim waist and curved along the flare of her hips. It was embroidered with silver swirl and flower designs, and beaded with small white baubles that resembled diamonds. The front came up to a modest neckline, but the back dipped down to show her shapely shoulder blades and smooth skin. The bottom of the dress was like a waterfall, silky and cascading down from her hips like falling rain. And then her shoes were these strappy contraptions, white with small flowers on it.

She was enchanting. The dress brought out her pretty eyes and stopped him cold. He didn't realize he had quit breathing. He could kill Archie. He could kiss Archie. He didn't know what he wanted to do actually. Betty obviously put a lot of time into this dress, excited about going to prom with Archie. And then Archie let her down. He could kill him for that. But then Jughead had the opportunity to take Betty instead. And see her this way. And claim her as _his _date for the evening. He could kiss Archie for being an asshole and giving him this chance.

"Juggie?" Betty asked softly. Jughead realized that his mouth was slightly agape. He allowed himself to breath once more. Closing the distance between them, which wasn't far since she was now at the bottom of the stairs, he drew her hand to his lips with a kiss.

"You look beautiful, Betty." He said honestly. She blushed as a response.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Jones."

"Ah, right!" Seeming to remember last minute, he pulled out the box that contained her corsage and opened it. He gently took it out, then slid it onto her wrist.

"Oh wow. It's so pretty." She smiled bashfully at him. "Thank you."

"Pictures! Pictures! You'll be late!" Alice ushered them in front of the stairway for a photo shoot. She had them stand in various poses, together and separate, to capture their prom night. When she was finished she handed Betty her white beaded purse and ushered them out of the house.

Right before they left, Alice grabbed Jughead's arm. He turned to her.

"Mrs. Cooper?"

"Good luck." She said, honestly. He knew what she meant. He nodded to her and turned to follow the beautiful creature that was his for the night.

"You rented a _limo_?" Betty asked, awe in her eyes. "Even Reggie didn't do that for me on junior prom!" She teared up.

"Tut, tut! Get in the limo, Cooper, before you ruin your makeup and blame me for it." He playfully bullied her inside and she was an easy victim. They waved bye to her parents before setting off to the hotel that held the dance.

It was a quick ride, or at least it felt quick in the plush insides of the limousine. Jughead casually had an arm around Betty as they chatted about who they might run into. They decided that simply everyone would be there.

When they arrived, Jughead helped Betty out of the car, the true gentleman he was. She looked on in awe at the large, expensive hotel Ronnie had goaded her Dad into renting. Riverdale High would never see dances like the ones Veronica Lodge attended again.

They stopped outside the doors, right before the usher.

"Are you ready, Betty?" He asked, squeezing her hand for comfort.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Just don't leave my side, okay?"

"I wasn't planning on it." He put one hand to the small of her back and guided her to the door. After handing over their tickets they were in. The inside was glorious. It was decorated like the inside of a fishbowl, bubbles and large fish everywhere. A fake figurine like castle was in the center, just like the type you could buy at a pet store. It was like they stepped into another world.

Betty allowed herself to feel awe for a moment, before she realized everyone was staring at her. She blinked a few times, before wondering if she didn't manage to blend her foundation or something else equally awful.

"Juggie, is there something wrong with my face?" She whispered, nervous.

"No. Everyone just can't believe how gorgeous you are." He winked at her before leading her deeper into the fray. "That, and they might be a tad bit shocked as to your partner."

"What? That's not true. Why would they care if you came with me?" She scowled at him.

"Please, Betty. You know. I am known as a girl-hater. I'm not the handsomest kid around either, Reggie's got that spot. I'm pretty low on the social hierarchy, and would be lower if not for Arch and you. You are also pegged as 'Archie's girl'." Jughead didn't look pleased about this revelation.

"Juggie, wait." She tugged him to a stop before reaching up to brush his cheek lightly. "I don't care what anyone else thinks. You are the best friend anyone could have, and they are missing out if they think any different. And for the record, I think you are the handsomest guy in the room. So don't you dare start thinking that you aren't matched to me."

"That means a lot to me." He put his hand over hers, holding it to his cheek. "It really does."

"Betty? Jughead?" The voice was familiar and sent dread coursing through Jughead. The one person he didn't want to see. What a way to kill the mood. His hand dropped.

"Archie?" Betty said, turning to see their new addition. Her freckled fling of the past walked up, wearing a rather tasteless white and yellow suit. Considering Veronica was wearing a pale yellow sparkly dress, it didn't take a genius to know that she picked it to match her. Compared to Jughead, Archie really was a little frumpy. Jughead was dressed tastefully in a black suit with a crisp cream shirt and a light blue tie to match Betty. He didn't ditch his trademark crown, and it made the look absolutely Jughead. Betty was suddenly very proud.

"Betty! I didn't believe Ronnie when she told me! You really did come with Jughead!" The shock was apparent on his pale freckled face and Betty scowled. She wasn't sure that she liked the way he put that.

"Yes, I did. He's been a great gentleman to me, he even rented a limo!" She smiled and threaded her arm through Jughead's.

"Why didn't you rent _me_ a limo, Archiekins?!" Ron hissed, elbowing him in the ribs. Betty smirked a little at that. Archie surprisingly ignored her.

"You look real pretty tonight, Betty. Stunning, really." Archie continued. Ron frowned, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Thanks, Archie." Betty replied, rather cooly.

"Care for a dance?" He asked. Ron was full on glaring now, furious.

"Sorry, but I promised to dance with Juggie." Betty sounded unconcerned. Jughead was proud of her.

"It's one of the many advantages to having Betty as your date." Jughead added, to drive the nail into the coffin. Archie winced. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy seeing him squirm.

"Anywho, Juggie and I need to go over there. Alone." Betty waggled her fingers at him. "Toodles."

As they walked away they heard Ronnie utter a furious 'Archie Andrews!'. Both Betty and Jughead couldn't contain their laughter. They just knew Archie was staring at their backs like a fish out of water, while Ronnie beat him up.

"Thank you for taking me here. I think I needed that." Betty was all grins now, and it was aimed towards Jughead. His heart grew warm.

"The night isn't over yet, Blue-Eyes."


	5. Language of the First

And so they danced, and laughed, and drank punch, and joked, and talked. Betty sometimes went to dance with Reggie or other suitors, but never with Archie. And while it boiled Jughead's blood, he let her. He did promise her she could. So while she danced he brooded in the corner, ate snacks, and admired how lovely she looked. And he couldn't regret one penny spent on this expensive night.

Betty always made sure to let him have every other dance at the very least. He was her date after all. Nothing quite compared to the feeling of swaying gently to the music with her in his arms. She rested her head lightly on his chest, her spicy vanilla scent permeating his senses and intoxicating him. It felt so right, her in his arms. They were like two puzzle pieces side by side.

He felt Archie's eyes boring into them the whole dance. He obviously was jealous. Betty was hands down the prettiest girl at the prom, and she was avoiding him. Jughead, however, was receiving special attention. Sometime during the night, the confused stares turned hostile. And Jughead knew that Archie stopped perceiving him as his friend, and saw him as a rival for Betty's affections.

Archie was like a bottle of baking soda and vinegar waiting to be uncorked. The best part was that Jughead didn't care. Usually he would be loyal to a fault to his best friend, but Betty had always meant more to him. And now that Betty was done with Archie, he said good riddance. So he simply laughed off his best friend's disdain with good humor and continued leading Betty through her dream night.

After a long while of dancing, the two of them decided to step outside to the courtyard to get some fresh air. They were both exhausted, but smiles were pasted on their faces He still joked with her, and twirled her around the outside humming "I know you" from Sleeping Beauty. Her laughter was worth it, and she positively sparkled with glee.

"Juggie!" She laughed, pulling them both to a stop outside of the water fountain.

"What?" He asked innocently, a cheeky grin pasted on his face.

"Juggie." She said, more seriously.

"Now you're scaring me, Blue Eyes." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to be serious!" She bopped his arm.

"Okay, okay!" He was still smiling like a fool. "Out with it!"

"I just wanted to say that this night has been absolutely perfect. No one has ever taken me on a date so wonderful. Not even Archie." She took a step closer to him. "You really helped me, you know. I don't think I could have kicked the Archie habit without you. Thank you so much. For everything."

"Betty, you are acting like we are never going to see each other again." He tugged playfully at one of her curls. "I will always be here to help you, and have a good time with you. And treat you like you are the special person you are."

She caught his hand, stopping him from playing with her hair. He almost mourned the loss of the silky tendrils, but then she set him on fire. She brushed her lips lightly across his palm, before pursing her lips in a kiss. He held his breath. He always seemed to be living underwater when she was around, his heart beating loud in his ears.

Betty took a step closer to him, closing the distance, before lightly adjusting his collar and tie. Shyly, she looked up to him, her face only inches away. Her eyes were beautiful, the dress making them that much more blue. The stars reflected themselves in those pretty orbs, enchanting him.

"I really meant it earlier, you know. When I said you were handsome." The words were quiet, almost a confession of a secret. His heart would give out soon, wouldn't it? But he'd die a happy man. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into him, he only had to move a little to meet his lips with...

"Jughead, I trusted you!" An angry voice rang through the night and Jughead pulled away from Betty abruptly. There was Archie, glaring furiously at them.

He seemed to be so angry that his read hair was almost like flames. The freckles on his skin stood out more in the pale moonlight than normal. Fury radiated from him in waves, and he was clearly prepared for a fight.

"You were my best friend! But then you steal my girl?! What is wrong with you?" He practically spat the words.

"Archie, I am not your girl!" Betty began to step in, not liking the energy Archie was admitting.

"Betty, I'll handle this." Jughead lightly pushed her behind him.

"But Juggie-"

"Betty." He gave her the most serious look he had afforded her all night. "I _need_ to do this. Just like you needed to come here tonight." She sighed and backed off. He turned back to Archie.

"I didn't steal anyone. You drove her away yourself." Jughead's voice was calm and measured as he dealt with the situation.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Archie advanced on him. "Betty was mad about me days ago! And now... this?! All night you two were plastered all over each other, and then I come outside and see some romantic love tryst? And you expect me to believe that you didn't steal her away?!"

"Betty wasn't mad about you days ago!" Jughead's voice was starting to lose it's calm. "Don't you understand? You treated her like garbage! Always put her second to Veronica! Her 'love' for you had been waning over time, you just didn't give enough shits to notice! What happened was you breaking her heart for the last time and her being sick of it!"

"That's crap! A friend should never go after his buddy's girl!" Archie was getting more and more angry. "You betrayed me!"

"You don't deserve her, you jerk!" Jughead screamed these words. Betty was getting anxious, but his words caused her heart to beat with something suspiciously like love."You never deserved her! _You_ stole _my_ girl! I loved both of you, so I wanted it to work out for you. I wanted you to be happy with her, but you fucked up! And I'm tired of watching your fuck ups hurt her! I swear to god, if you make her cry once more I will be forced to kick your ass!"

"Not if I kick yours first!" Archie growled. And then the first punch was thrown. It slammed into Jughead's jaw, and Jughead staggered back a bit, shocked. But then he glared angrily at his former friend.

"Juggie!" Betty ran over to him, panicked. He pushed her behind him again.

"If you want it to be this way, fine. I won't let you back into her life. You made your mistakes, and now you must live with them." Jughead had recovered so quick Archie didn't have a chance. A left hook to the jaw sent Archie reeling. A growl came from the other boys throat and he ran towards Jughead in a full on football tackle.

They rolled on the ground for a bit, punching, kicking, even biting. Testosterone riddled the air as they went at each other full force. The air was quiet except for the sound of flesh smacking flesh, grunting, and yelling.

And then a sob broke the silence. Chills went up Jughead's spine, because he knew that sound. It was Betty crying. And it was enough to distract him long enough to get a nice blow to the head. He saw stars for a minute before he realized that Archie was getting ready to make the next punch.

"Archie Andrews!" Betty stepped between them, her sexy heels clacking on the concrete. It was then that the unbelievable happened. Betty drew back her perfectly manicured fist and slammed it right into Archie's eye. It was probably the most powerful punch of the night, and Archie yowled, covering his face. She glared furiously at him, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm ashamed of you!" She said, still standing in front of Jughead. All he could see was her derriere, but it was a fine one. "How _dare_ you imply that I am an object to be taken! You act as if I'm a pretty bauble that someone can steal! Who I go to prom with and whom I choose to date is up to me and me alone!"

"Betty-" He began, but was cut off by her.

"And how DARE you hurt Jughead! I'm telling you this now, we are through! We WERE through! And I will never date you again! I don't care a lick for you anymore, Archie Andrews, so get out of my life!" She stomped on his foot with her spiky shoe for good measure, causing a rather shocked yelp.

She turned to Jughead, who was in better shape than Archie but still pretty battle damaged. Her hand went up to touch his bruised cheek but he hissed in pain. He realized now that tears stained her cheeks.

"Oh Juggie..." She moaned, empathetic. "Come on, let's get you some first aid." She helped him stand up. Lovingly he reached out and wiped her wet cheek.

"I'm fine, Bets. Don't worry about me." He offered her his best smile.

"I'll feel better once you get patched up..." She rubbed his back lightly, comforting him. They walked into the reception hall and everyone grew quiet. Then there were whispers. They ignored them and continued to head towards the medical center.

"Are you okay?" Jughead cast her a worried glance.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... you are crying. And... you did just end a rather long relationship." As much as he hated to admit, Archie did hold a rather large place in her life.

"Oh, I'm not crying about that. I'm crying because you are hurt. That's the most painful thing of all." She cast him a meaningful glance before urging him to sit down and pulling out the first aid kit.

Dare he even hope that she was starting to feel affection for him? Romantic affection? She was probably just relieved to be single for the first time in a while, and unhappy that people got hurt for her. He shouldn't hope. He couldn't have his hopes crushed now.

She took out antiseptic and made sure that all of his cuts and scratches were disinfected before liberally applying salves and bandages. As always, having her that close was intoxicating. But he wasn't going to complain.

"Careful with that ointment, Nurse Cooper. You'll make me break out." He was partially joking, partially serious.

"Doesn't matter." She replied. "You'd be handsome with the worst pizza face ever beheld."

"Oh stop it." He grinned. "You'll make me blush."

When she was finished, she didn't move. Just continued being close to him. Then she leaned forward and put her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat and she felt at peace again. Finally she yawned, but it was unintentional.

"If you don't mind, my lady, I think an early night would do us good." Jughead rubbed at his throbbing head with a wince.

"I rather agree, good sir." She nodded, and then, arm in arm, they walked to the elevators.


	6. The Tell Off and Game on

Betty got off on her floor, fishing around in her purse for the card key Ronnie had handed her earlier. She put the card in the reader, and it turned green to let her in. She had only opened the door a crack however, when she heard noises. She stayed put in the hall and listened.

"Ahhh... Archie. Archie... yes..." It was Veronica's voice, and it sounded breathless.

"Ronnie, I want you." Archie's voice came next. "Yes, take your shirt off for me, baby."

She heard the shush of fabric falling, then the smacking noises of kissing. But then she heard shuffling and the kiss breaking.

"Wait, Archiekins. I treated your wounds without asking questions, but you have a black eye! What in the world were you and Jughead fighting about?"

Betty had to smirk. The black eye was her handiwork after all. He's just lucky his nose is intact. A realization set in that made her almost sick. Veronica was Archie's favorite because she put out. Betty never did. Not with Archie. She didn't want to until she knew that he was her steady boyfriend. But Ronnie on the other hand was sexing him up. It all made sense. But she couldn't hate Ronnie for that, just Archie for choosing that way.

"Oh, it was nothing." Betty heard a step of him coming closer.

"Tell me, or else I am kicking you out right now, and the shirt is going back on." She imagined Ronnie pointing her finger at him dangerously.

"Well. I went out to the courtyard and you'll never believe what I saw. Jughead was forcing himself on poor Betty! He was trying to kiss her and she was telling him to stop... so I just got mad and confronted him. Then he started to hit me, I couldn't just let him hit me could I?" He recited that lie so masterfully it made Betty think of all the lies he told her to stand her up. She gritted her teeth in anger. How _dare_ he slander Jughead that way!

"You dear man. I am so glad you defended Betty! That gross Jughead doesn't deserve her. She is totally out of his league!"

Betty had had enough. She walked into the room. It feel silent, as both Ronnie and Archie turned to look at her. Archie's eyes grew wide at the sight of her and he knew she was furious. With angry stomps, she advanced on him and slapped him right across a bruise Jughead had given him on his cheek.

"You know why I did that." She growled. Then she turned to Veronica, who was only in her bra and handed her the discarded shirt.

"Just so you know, Ronnie, Archie came out furious and claimed that Jughead stole his girl. Then when Jughead argued with him, Archie started hitting him. He deserved everything he got, and he's a dirty lying rat fink. Worse than Reggie Mantel. You'd do better without him too." She grabbed her overnight back from the floor and started to leave. Before she did, she turned around to face them. "And I love Jughead Jones, so don't you ever slander him like that again."

And she was out of the door. She left before she could even hear what transpired between Ronnie and Archie. It was the most curious liberating feeling. She truly loved Jughead. And now that she admitted it, a weight was lifted off of her. She was done with Archie for good.

New doors were opening in her life. She was no longer 'Archie's girl'. She was 'Betty Cooper'. And she suspected, deep down, Betty had always loved Jughead. Because he was a safe place she could go to when she felt overwhelmed or sad or scared. He was her rock, and no matter what she could depend on him. Just like she needed to depend on him now, because she was out of a place to stay.

She pulled out her phone and pressed 5, his speed-dial. It rang a few times before an exhausted 'hello?' came from the other line.

"Juggie? It's Betty. Do you have room for one more?" She bit her lip hopefully.

"Yeah. What's up? Something happen with Ronnie?" He seemed suddenly more at attention.

"No. Not really. Archie was there when I arrived, and I may or may not have slapped him."

A laugh sounded from the other side of the line and she smiled. "You'll have to tell me this one personally. Come on up. I'm in room 305."

They disconnected and she took the elevator up to his room. She knocked on the door, and it was answered promptly. She was greeted with the sight of Jughead in his boxers once more, this time green plaid, and her heart sped up.

"You know, if you started going out in public that way, you'd have a hard time keeping the ladies off of you." She walked past him and into the suite.

"Like I want ladies on me." He grumbled, closing the door. She started pulling out hair pins, letting her hair fall down her back. Her dress was beautiful, but stiff. She wanted the thing off, but she'd have to wait for a minute.

"Whatever you say, Casanova." She joked, using her fingers to muss her hair around. It formed a sexy mane around her head, and Jughead was tempted to tell her to stop.

"So, what happened?" He asked, flopping back down on the bed and flipping through channels on the TV.

"Well, I started to open my door and I heard noises. Voices soon joined and I realized that I was walking into some hot and heavy pre-sex foreplay."

"Oh no. He _didn't._" Jughead sat back up and searched her face worriedly. "You seem awfully unphased."

"Well, it just made me realize why Archie always preferred Ronnie to me. I never put out." She shrugged. "Mystery solved, and I don't regret it one bit. I wasn't about to give myself to some guy who didn't go steady with me, not even Archie."

Relief seemed to soften his features. "Good. I'm glad. You deserve better than that for your first time."

She blushed. "Anyways. Veronica wanted to know why you two fought and he tried to avoid the subject. Finally she threatened to put her shirt back on, and he relented. You'll never believe what he told her!"

"Try me." Jughead raised a brow.

"He told her that you tried to force yourself on me and he was defending me! That you threw the first punch! I got so mad that I stormed in there, slapped him, and told Ronnie the truth. Then I grabbed my bag and left, and here we are." She shrugged. I'd rather be here anyways.

"Ouch." Jughead ran a hand over his face. "Talk about betrayal. I didn't think Archie would say that. And to the biggest gossip in the school."

"I know, Juggie." She patted his arm comfortingly. "But look at the bright side, he probably lost Ronnie too! I told her that she was better off without him and that he was a bigger rat fink than Reggie Mantel."

"Double Ouch. I doubt he's _that_ bad." He grinned, feeling a little better knowing that Betty defended him so much.

Quiet entered the room, and they both allowed the silence to carry for a while before one of them spoke up. It was Betty. "Jughead. What did you mean earlier?"

"What? What did I mean by what?" He asked, his stomach hallowing out.

"When you said that Archie stole your girl." Betty tilted her head at him, wanting him to clarify. _Needing_ him to clarify.

"It's not really important, Bets." He tried to brush it off by clicking through more channels.

"It is. Tell me." She leaned over towards him, her cleavage unintentionally coaxing him. He swallowed then squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's..." He sighed. "Don't blame me if this ruins our friendship, Betty."

"Nothing could ruin our friendship." She replied, deadpan.

"Try this: I loved you since we were kids, okay? But not like a friend. Like a boyfriend. I would always look forward to the nights when you'd come to my room and we'd talk and I would just love you more. Then along came Archie, and all of a sudden you were more interested in him then you were talking to me about the things that frightened you, and things that made you happy. But you both were so dear to me I didn't want to ruin it with how I felt. I wanted you guys to work out... but he just treated you so badly..." Realizing he was rambling, the threw up his hands in exasperation. "I am Fanny. Okay? I've always loved you and I was willing to let you be happy with someone else for your sake."


	7. Surprising Pillow Talk

~Author's note: Haha, time for a little bit of fanservice. For me. :D I just love erotic scenes. So shush. _; Anyways, thanks for the support, and I'll be posting another chapter soon!~

Silence engulfed the room, Jughead's heart beating so fast he could barely contain it. Finally he broke the silence again, but this time it was barely a whisper. "See, I told you it'd ruin things."

"Oh, Jughead. No." She crawled closer to him, traveling across the giant king sized bed. "Do you know what I said to Archie and Ronnie before I left my hotel room?"

"Something about Archie being worse than Reggie, right?"

"No. I left out a part. I told Archie this, word for word: 'And I love Jughead Jones, so don't you ever slander him like that again'. I think he still might be in shock, honestly." A warm chuckle sounded through her throat.

"Wait... say that again... I can't believe..."

Betty crawled closer to him. "Forsythe Pendleton Jones III. I have fallen in love with you."

The shocked expression on his face was enough to make Betty want to hold him and love him with everything in her. It was an expression between disbelief and joy, and absolute shock. Instead she settled with grinning goofily at him.

"Houston, we may have a problem. It seems Project Jones has malfunctioned." She began to gently make fun of him, a little game they played. "Sending back-"

But before she could finish her little quip, he had lunged forward and put both hands to either side of her face. He stared at her intently, her smile mirrored on his face. He looked positively boyish and adorable, he was so excited about the situation.

"I love you, Elizabeth Ann Cooper."

"I love you too, Juggie."

"I always have loved you and I always will."

"It took me a little longer to realize it, but I have loved you for a long time too."

"Will you be my girl?"

"Count on it."

And just like that all of Jughead Jones' biggest dreams had come true. Betty Blue Eyes was his. He giggled a little, putting his forehead to hers and enjoying the sensation of requited love.

"Juggie?" Betty wiggled a little in his grip.

"Mmm?" He was too gleeful to break the moment.

"Kiss me." She said it so simply. As if it were easy.

Now, he guessed it kinda was. "Roger that, Control."

And then their lips came together. Jughead tilted his head slightly so that he could properly slant his lips over hers. It was an innocent kiss. He wanted it that way. Her lips were as soft as he imagined they would be. And warm. With that thought, he pulled back from her and opened his eyes so that he could see her face.

Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly puckered from the kiss. Her lashes cast shadows on her cheeks, they were so thick. Her cheeks were ever so slightly pink. Pretty golden hair cascaded down her shoulders in an erotic mess.

Gently he rubbed her cheek with his thumb, caressing her. Loving her. "You're beautiful."

Her eyes fluttered open and her mouth opened to retort, but he didn't want to hear it. Seeing those pretty lips part was all the encouragement he needed. He dipped his head and actually _kissed_ her this time. Cradling her head in his hands, he worked her lips with his own, nipping and sucking lightly. Slowly Betty had frozen with shock at first before letting out a soft moan and throwing her arms around his shoulders. She threaded her fingers through his hair, holding his head in place much like he was holding hers.

It was the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced, and he hadn't even used his tongue yet. _If Jughead could kiss like this, why isn't he already taken?_ She thought absently, before all thoughts fled her mind. He leaned his weight onto her, guiding her back into the plush mattress. The sensation on his weight on her was too much for her brain to handle, and she short circuited, thinking of nothing but him and how he made her feel.

And boy did he make her feel. Those naughty hands started roaming, one releasing her cheek to run up her side, her ribcage, just inches from her breast. It was the worst tease she had ever felt in her life. It caused a small feminine gasp to escape from her lips and Jughead took his opportunity to thrust his tongue in his mouth. It met hers sensually, stroking it. He explored the silky inside of her mouth hungrily.

She ran her hands up and down his bare back, the skin feeling velvety but firm. Very manly, to her surprise. And that observation only sent her a degree higher. Lightly his index finger traced the tendon in her neck, then her collarbone. The light touch was maddening, and electricity seemed to spark from his mere touch.

Betty felt like she couldn't breath. But she didn't want to. Not if breathing meant stopping this kiss. She suddenly wanted to go further more than anything in her life. She groaned with the sensations Jughead was giving to her, and her hands roamed further down, dipping into the elastic of his boxers...

He broke the kiss then, both of their breathing ragged. He buried his face in the hollow of her neck before shaking his head slightly.

"Betty. Slow down. Not yet."

"Juggie." She retorted. "Yes yet."

"Listen, Blue Eyes." He cupped her face again, but so he could look clearly into her eyes to know what she was thinking. "You have been my girl for less than an hour, and you already want to make love?"

"If it's with you." She answered simply.

"No Betty. If you do this, you can't take it back. Your virginity is gone." He added "For Good." for emphasis, trying to get her to understand the full situation. "I really do love you, and I don't want you to do something you would regret."

"Juggie... are you...?"

"No, I'm not a virgin. But I'd like to keep you one. At least for a while." He placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Really?" She asked, shocked. "With who...?"

"..." He started to get up from the bed, sensing that this conversation had went a way he didn't want to go.

"Forsythe Jones, you will tell me or so help me I will throw away that cookie recipe you want so badly." She crossed her arms haughtily.

"You _would_ threaten the cookies." He grumbled. He ran a hand through his hair. "Promise you won't be mad."

"Just tell me." She sighed with exasperation.

"It was with Veronica." He grumbled.

"RONNIE?" Betty's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "You don't even _like_ each other!"

"Yeah, well..." he played absently with her hair. "I started _not_ liking her after that, when she acted so casually about it. I thought... well... you liked her so much, there must be something you see in her. And she cheats around on Archie all the time, so it didn't really bother me that she was coming on to me. But it was how terribly she treated me afterwords that made me dislike her. She treated me like I was a toy she was done with. Worthless. And the thing is, in the end I just felt like I betrayed _you_."

"That's awful..." She whispered it low, the sound broken. But not because she was upset over who, but because she was upset for how Ronnie treated him.

"I think she just wanted to take something else from you. She was jealous of our friendship, and wanted to try to break it. But I told her no matter what I'd still always love you the most and she just got mad. Hated me ever since." He looked to her, actually looking like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry, Betty. It's bad. I won't be shocked if you don't want to be my girlfriend anymore."

"Stupid. Something like that won't make me stop loving you." She sighed. "It just makes me mad. That Ronnie would do that. And it makes me want you more."

"_What?_" Jughead gave her a look like she was eating lunacy pills. "You do realize that story was meant to explain the virtues of keeping your purity not encourage losing it?"

She lifted up and kissed him slowly, causing him to melt on top of her. His resistance melted as efficiently as well. After loosening him up, she allowed the kiss to end. She absently played with the hair at the base of his neck, trying to figure out the right words.

"It's just... I want you to be my first. This isn't like you and Ronnie. It's me and you. We love each other. And I want my first time to be attached to this night. The night where everything started making sense again." She smiled coyly at him before whispering something in his ear.

"_Besides, I want to prove to you that whatever Ronnie can do, I do better._"

"You have a serious inferiority complex when it comes to Veronica, you know that?" He said it on a groan, her words affecting him deeply.

"Shut it, Jones."

She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him down to her, his weight once more fully over her. It was so pleasant, the tangibility of him there. Their lips met and she didn't even bother with formalities. She plunged her tongue deep, perhaps searching for tonsils. She wasn't new to kissing, but she was new to this. And Mr. Jones could kiss. Oh, could he kiss.

After tonguing for a long while, Betty started to place subtle hits. Pressing her breasts to his chest. Lightly sliding the tips of her fingers under the band to his boxers. Gyrating her hips ever so slightly. There was only so much a teenage boy could take. With a growl of desire he gave in.

"How do you get this damn dress off?" He said, his fingers running up and down the back of it, searching for a zipper. Betty looked like the cat that got the canary. Feeling more than a little bit frisky, she stood up from the bed. "Betty?" He asked, almost afraid that at this point she was going to back out.

Instead her fingers slowly traced up her side and came to rest at under her armpit. She slowly tugged on the dress and it unhooked with a small snap. She unhooked it one small latch at a time, alternating bodice sides. The corset part of the dress fell off.

Jughead could only watch, his mouth dry. His eyes hungry. His cock swelling to an almost painful level. Was there even any blood up top anymore? Slowly she shimmied the bodice of the dress off and he almost came. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Her breasts were perfection. Both evenly sized globes, not too large and not to small. Perky, just like their owner. And the nipples were erect already, puckered to the air. They were a pretty rose color. It was amazing how intensely she affected him only half exposed. When her thumbs hooked around the waist of her dress, he started to breath so intensely it would have been embarrassing if he wasn't otherwise occupied. Her hips moved back and forth with shimmying movements, slowly forcing the silk from the curve of her ass and thighs.

Good god, she was trying to kill him. That was it. She wanted him dead. Because why else wouldn't she wear panties if not to give him a heart attack? She was completely bare, something Jughead never thought he would see. And she was so sexy, the airbrushed girls in magazines couldn't even compare. His mouth was dry, so he licked his lips nervously before speaking.

"Get over here." His voice was low and gravely. Manly. Betty could hardly breath, his gaze scorching her. Trails of fire lit up her body, gathering in her stomach and melting. It was a sensation unlike any she had every experienced, and she wanted to feel more. It was new and exciting, and she would explore it.

So she followed his command and shakily padded to the bed. Before she could climb back on it, he tossed his legs over the side and drew her between them. Hands roamed her back, tracing her shoulder blades and her spine. Her breathing shorted out, her mind blanking.

Jughead leaned forward and kissed first her collarbone, from one shoulder to another, then her neck. He traced his tongue up the tendon to her throat, ending under her chin. He skipped to her jaw and feathered kisses along it until he reached her lips. He didn't use tongue this time, simply kissed her the way she should be kissed; passionately but slowly.

She started to thread her hands into his hair, to imprison him in the kiss, but he curved his lips with a smile and broke it, before trailing back down her neck. He reached a bounteous breast and palmed it, massaging it. A gasp laced her lips, but he wasn't done. Jughead dipped his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth, causing her to cry out.

He paid the utmost attention to that nipple, nipping it and sucking it. Then when one last lick, he switched attentions to the other side. A man always played fair, after all. His meticulous teasing caused her knees to buckle and she leaned into him, helpless to his ministrations. Betty's hands clutched at his shoulders helplessly, her breathing uneven.

"Juggie... _please_..." Her quivering voice whispered these words into his ear, not even quite sure what she was asking of him. Jughead broke away from her breast to place a kiss on her flat stomach. Then, those skilled lips stretched mischievously.

He grabbed her by the hips and tossed her next to him on his king-sized bed. She yelped in surprise, bouncing on the mattress. Before she could recover he had smothered her lips with his own, once more kissing her until she was mindless. He broke away and once more returned to his worshiping, starting at her stomach were he left off. He planted small pecks further down, on her hipbone. It took a second for Betty to realize where this was going.

"Juggie!" She said, scandalized, trying to scrabble away. He grabbed her hips to keep her in place, and leveled those beautiful brown eyes on her. Betty became both entranced and speechless.

"Do you trust me?" His rough voice asked, his eyes searching her to the soul. She swallowed nervously before nodding, her blonde hair bouncing ever so slightly. Those sinful lips smiled again before returning to their task.

His hands changed direction and ran upwards, her thighs smooth and firm. The contact caused her to open her legs, allowing for more of his caresses. He took his opportunity and continued his trail to the apex of her thighs where crisp blonde curls hid the center of the world. He parted her lips with his fingers and rubbed at the glistening flesh.

Betty had never felt sensations like this before. She gasped and raised her hips off the bed as he licked up her slit. Jughead knew an opportunity when he found one and put one hand under her butt to keep her at that useful angle. Then he licked her clitoris into his mouth and used the other hand to work magic. Slowly he entered one finger into her, while sucking lightly on the center of her pleasure.

Betty felt like she was coming apart, her body unsure of how to deal with so many feelings at once. He slowly pumped that finger in and out, getting her body used to the invasion. He was careful to make sure he wasn't going too deep, because he didn't want to pop her cherry too early. She moaned, unable to stifle her voice. She was getting slicker, so Jughead decided it was time to get her used to bigger invasions. He added another finger, bending his fingers to properly stroke her inside walls. She felt herself clenching, her toes curling, then he hummed lightly against her sensitive bud and she came apart.

Pleasure ripped through her mind, her vision blinking, while her insides pulsated. Jughead wasted no time, he simply watched her face and inserted a third finger, trying to stretch her even farther. He had never taken a virgin before, but he wanted to do it right. And he knew that the first step was preparing her.

He was doing a good job of it, Betty was so wet that the sheets were getting damp, and after a few pumps with three fingers, he decided it was good enough. Finally her spasms had stopped and she looked to him, her lids heavy and her chest heaving. He raised his soaked hand to his mouth and licked it clean, relishing the flavor.

Jughead was so turned on he couldn't stand it. So turned on he couldn't breath. He couldn't think. The only thing existing in the world was the girl in front of him. She was trembling, still reeling from her orgasm, but he knew that she wasn't sated. They hadn't even gotten to the main part yet.

"Juggie?" Betty bit her lip and looked to him in confusion, obviously wondering why he had paused.

"You're so damn pretty." He explained, before meshing his lips to hers. This kiss was more primal and hungry than anything, taking from her rather than worrying about pleasing her. She tasted a peculiar flavor on his tongue and realized in passing that it must be her own essence, which only caused her to need him more. He broke away from their kiss to cup her cheeks in his palms and stare into her blue eyes.

"Betty. Are you sure? If you don't stop me now, I won't be able to later." While he send this gently, his face was savage. His primal instincts took hold, and he only wanted to lose himself in her. She afforded him a sultry smile.

"Don't pansy out on me now, Jones." She teased, pinching his arm. He hardly seemed to notice, his pupils dilating with need. And then his lips were on hers again, but she pushed him away. "Wait. Wait."

His heart sank, but he could take a hint. He started to separate himself from her, but she dug her nails into his shoulders to keep him in place.

"You still have on boxers, lazy. You missed a step." Jughead froze, but then a smile followed. He didn't have to be told twice. He slid them off himself, freeing his most private appendage. It was completely erect, reaching for it's goal. For the girl of his dreams.

Then he went back to kissing her. He whispered endearments between kisses, tickling her lips with his breath. All he could think of is that he didn't want to hurt her, but he knew the way of things for girls. So he made it as easy for her as possible and supported most of his weight with his forearms. He positioned himself at her opening.

"This will hurt. I don't want to lie." He gave her an apologetic look.

"So I've been told." She joked. Betty gave him a half-smile. She gently caressed his cheek with her hand. "It's okay. I'm strong. I can handle it. And I know you'd never hurt me more than you had to."

Jughead eased in a little, breaching her opening. Already it felt too damn good to be true, and he was on the verge of letting all his primal instincts take over, but he had to do this right. Sweat formed over his body, the strain taking it's toll. He continued to slide into her until he felt a little resistance.

"Hold onto me..." He instructed through clenched teeth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. "Bite my shoulder. It will help if you have something to bite down on."

"But Juggie I don't..." She began to protest.

"Just do it. It's not fair if you are the only one hurting anyways." Betty swallowed, but nibbled at his shoulder, before wrapping her mouth around it. Once she was in position, he pushed into her a little further, breaking the barrier of her virginity. She cried out, the sound muffled around his shoulder, as she bit down. He felt the pinching pain of her teeth cut into the skin, but didn't care. He only cared about the girl, who currently was tensing up.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, not moving at all and letting her adjust. Betty felt the sharp pain of her hymen being pierced, then pressure. She realized that she was biting Jughead hard and eased up before she made him bleed, but the worst part was the pressure. The pressure of a large invasion. Slowly the pain melted and molten pleasure took its place. The feeling of him in her was unlike anything she had ever experienced and pure ambrosia. She wrapped her legs around his hips and attempted to push him in further, craving the sensation.

"Betty... wait... let your body get used to it." Jughead practically grunted the words, cold sweat popping up on his brow. She released his shoulder and kissed him, a quick peck.

"Juggie. Go further. _Please_." It was enough to break him, the plead. But he was still gentle, sliding in slowly, centimeter by centimeter, until he was all the way inside. They stayed like that for a while, until Betty started to wiggle her hips. "I'm fine! Move!"

Still determined to do it the right way, he withdrew once and then slid in slowly again. They both groaned with pleasure the second time, unable to contain their excitement. He paused, but for a shorter time now. He could her body accepting him, so he knew that he wasn't going to hurt her. His muscles were quivering, and he was losing more and more control.

"Are you ready for this?" He said it with a strained voice.

"JUGGIE." Betty was getting frantic now. "Just do it!"

The dams broke. He started to pump in and out of her, still slower than he normally would have, but with a lot less care than before. Her responses were so positive that he could barely hold back. But he wanted it to be good for her. He wanted her to enjoy him so badly.

Then he lost all control. He started to thrust harder, but he had enough mind to reach between them and press on her clit. He used the other hand to massage a breast rather roughly, pinching and twisting the nipple. Betty couldn't hold it together anymore, she orgasmed for the second time that night.

But Jughead wasn't done. He had been waiting much too long for this. And she felt so good, he had to savor her. He could smell her musk, turning him on impossibly more. His stamina was impressive, causing Betty's excitement to build again. When he felt as if he couldn't last any longer he smashed his lips to hers, their teeth clashing.

Then they came apart together, her for the third time that night. Jughead spilled his seed inside of her, pumping it all out while she milked him with her spasming inner walls. Their cries were drowned out only by their pleasure, and when spent Jughead collapsed on top of his new girl.

They both panted, exhausted and sated but still connected in the most intimate ways. Betty felt his weight and bore it proudly, happy to be the recipient of it. But Jughead didn't wish to squish her, so he rolled to the side, pulling out of her. He didn't severe contact completely, though, and kept her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" His voice was worn, but still sexily husky. She chuckled, sounding the same.

"You worry too much. I'm fine. Better than fine." She kissed his cheek. "That was great."

"I'm glad to hear that." A weight was lifted off of his chest that he didn't know had been placed. He assumed it had been there since she suggested sleeping together. He had never taken a girl's virginity before. "I love you, Betty Cooper."

"I love you too..." She murmured sleepily. Her soft breathing let him know that she had fallen asleep. He looked on her face, trying to soak in every detail of that night. Jughead would keep it close to his heart for as long as he lived. Her face was angelic, but even more so when she slept. It was calm, and innocent, her golden locks framing it. Jughead kissed her forehead lovingly before closing his eyes and allowing himself to drift off.


	8. He's an Old-Fashioned Man

Betty was warm and comfortable when she woke up. She realized then that she was using a male chest as her pillow. Her groggy mind took a second to piece together the happenings of the night, but when it did she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. She shyly looked to her boyfriend's face. For once in her life, she was girlfriend Alpha, not Beta. And she was glad for it.

She didn't regret losing her virginity one bit. Not to him. Though a residual ache did form in her stomach, making her sore. Her body would heal and reshape itself to a sexually active state, she knew. She grimaced when she realized that there was dried blood and cum on the covers, but didn't want to move quiet yet.

Her eyes locked on a bruise on Juggie's shoulder that she knew Archie didn't cause. She frowned, feeling bad for biting him hard enough to leave such a mark. Betty kissed it. The kiss caused him to stir, and he opened his lazy eyes.

"Morning." She said with a smile.

"... am I dead?" His eyes were clouded and bleary as he was obviously still half-asleep.

"What?" She looked at him awfully confused. He took a second to look around, and then he smacked himself in the face. A wince formed on his lips.

"Okay. I seem to be alive and not dreaming."

"Nope. You are very much alive."

"So that really did happen?" Awe seemed to be seeping through his features.

"Yeah. It did." She grinned and kissed his shoulder, his boyish disbelief the cutest thing she had seen.

"Oh. Thank god. I don't think I could handle the disappointment." He rubbed a hand through his messy hair.

"So what will we do today, Mr. Jones?" She asked.

"I really should get you home, before your parents murder me. First off." Jughead grinned. "I have this awful fear of your Dad chasing me with a wooden bat."

"Valid, but not going to happen." She drew little patterns on his chest.

"Hey... there is something I realized that you should know..." He tensed up and grew rather nervous.

"What is it?" She blinked at him.

"Last night... we didn't use a condom." She was smart enough to know what that meant.

"...shit. Juggie...I..." She paled.

"No, don't worry about it. Whatever happens, Betty, I'm here for you. I'm sure it'll be fine." He gave her a kiss on her nose.

"O... okay..." She seemed troubled so he changed the subject.

"Bets... what are you planning to do when you grow up? We never talked about it." Jughead began to play with her hair.

"Well... I want to be an English Teacher here in Riverdale. Maybe write a few books." She shrugged. "I like it here. I'm not going to stray far. I'm going to attend the state college one city over. I got a full-ride scholarship there. What about you?"

He grinned. "I'm going to that college too. Got my acceptance letter in the mail. It's all I could afford really. But I don't want to stray far from Riverdale, either. I want to buy The Choklit Shoppe from Pops."

"So we won't have to split up..." She sighed with relief. "That's good. I don't know what I'd do without you around, honestly."

"Should we tell anyone at school? About us?" Jughead was still very serious.

"Why wouldn't we?" She lifted her head to look at him with shock.

"Well... I don't know. This is me we are talking about. You might not want everyone to know. It's kinda like Beauty and the Beast." He gave her a sheepish look, but there was serious hurt behind those brown eyes.

"Juggie! I can't believe you'd imply that! I'm proud to have you as my boyfriend! You are a better boyfriend than Archie ever was, and we've only been dating for less than a day!" She smacked his chest playfully. "Stop selling yourself short!"

"So I have bragging rights then?" He grinned. "You are like the hottest chick in the school."

"Well of course you do, but that spot belongs to Ronnie." She shrugged and laid her head back on his chest.

"That's bullshit if I ever heard any. Sure, Ronnie is pretty. But her bitchiness detracts from her hotness. Most of the guys crush on you because you are hot, smart, and athletic. You are like the perfect girl. Plus a lot of guys have a thing for blondes. The only ones really stupid enough to fall for Veronica are Arch and Reg." He rolled his eyes for effect.

"Juggie, I'm not stupid. Veronica is the rich beauty queen. I'm the girl-next-door."

"You are my girl-next-door that's for sure. And I mean that literally." Jughead grinned. "I want to take a poll now. Of all the guys who would rather date you than Veronica. But then I'd have to kill the ones who chose you, and it would get too messy."

Betty laughed at their banter before checking the clock. Their love-making had kept them up rather late, so it was already getting on in the morning. She frowned. "Juggie, we better get going or we'll miss check out."

"Okay, okay. Though let it be known, I'd much rather stay in bed with you." He tossed the covers back and stood up, stretching. Betty was rewarded with a nice view of his bare, muscular ass. She smacked it playfully, earning a pillow to the head.

Betty winced when she got up, aching internally. She made a mental note to take some ibuprofen when she got home. She found the discarded remains of her dress on the floor and folded it up into her bag, before taking out the day clothes she had packed. Just a tshirt and jeans that pale in comparison to the dress she had worn.

She looked mischievously to her new boyfriend, before yelling "DIBS ON THE SHOWER!" and rushing into the bathroom. He was hot on her heels, laughing as he pinned her to the bathroom wall. They shared a heated look before his lips were on hers, giving her the morning kiss she craved.

Jughead had the sense to pull away before it got out of hand. Betty started to complain, but he put a finger to her lips to silence her. "We shall shower together!"

"Why, Jughead!" Her lips curved seductively. "I didn't realize you had such kinky plans for the morning."

"I don't." He gave her one quick peck before doing an about-face to turn on the tap. "It is an appealing idea, but you are still sore from last night."

"I-!" She began to protest but he stopped her.

"Nope. No excuses. I saw the way you winced when you got out of the bed." He felt the water to make sure it was a good temperature. "Now get your beautiful behind in here."

With her pretty lips stuck out in a pout, she did just as she said. Though secretly she was happy. He had noticed such a small thing about her, and worried for her. He truly did love her. For the first time in her life, she came first to someone.

The shower was just as Jughead had deemed it would be; sexless. He soaped her up and rinsed her off, kissing her neck and her shoulder. Worshiping her. But he never went far enough to start the avalanche that would leave them both sated and breathless.

In the daylight this way, Betty could fully see all of the bruises Jughead had from his fight with Archie, and washed him with care. She kissed a few of them lightly, murmuring thank yous for his brave defense of her. When they got out, they dressed and gathered their things.

As they walked to the lobby to check out, Betty spoke in a rather grave voice. "Juggie... I'm sorry."

"For what?" His heart dropped, wondering if she'd break it off. Her voice sounded absolutely miserable.

"Because of me you lost your best friend. You and Archie were so close for years, and now..." She shook her head. Relief flooded him, his worst fears not realized.

"Not because of you, Bets. It was because of him. He was the one who treated you so badly all these years, and the one who picked a fight with me. I would like to be friends with him again someday, but only after he apologizes to you. All along our friendship was falling apart, brick by brick, every time he lied to you or stood you up." Jughead shook his head sadly. "He'll always be a brother to me. But I can't take him back until he is genuinely sorry for his mistakes."

"Thank you, Juggie." She took his hand and they stayed linked that way even in the taxi that brought them home. They even stayed that way all the way to Betty's front door. Jughead paused nervously before they went inside.

"What is it?" Betty asked, curious as to the sudden change in his behavior.

"Is your Dad around?" Jughead asked, struck with stage-fright.

"Well, he should be. It's a weekend." She tilted her head at him with confusion.

"Could I talk to him, you think?" Jughead shuffled his feet.

"Sure. I'll go get him." Betty disengaged their hands to unlock the door, then she went to find her father. Shortly Hal appeared and Betty walked with him to the door. She gave Jughead another confused look before he shooed her off.

"So I take it things went well?" Hal began, his arms crossed. Obviously he wasn't entirely sure what Jughead's motives were.

"Well, as well as things could go. Archie and I got in a fight, but you probably already guessed that." Jughead shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah, you do got yourself some battle scars. I hope Archie came out worse?"

"Definitely. He's got a pretty good shiner, courtesy of Betty herself." Jughead grinned at that.

"Good. About time she popped him one." He shared his grin. Jughead cleared his throat.

"Listen... Mr. Cooper. I didn't call you out here to just talk about my fight with Archie." Jughead looked down at his shoes for a minute.

"Yeah, I figured as much. What is it, boy?" Hal suddenly became serious as well. Jughead steeled himself and looked straight into Hal's eyes, giving him the most earnest and serious look he could muster.

"I wanted to ask you permission to date your daughter." His gaze never wavered. Jughead knew instinctively that this was important. To show his honest intent.

"Betty is okay with this?" Hal looked surprised.

"Betty and I made promises last night after the dance. She wishes to date me as well."

"Seems like you didn't need to ask me. Kids these days usually don't bother anyways. Archie sure didn't." Hal gave Jughead a most peculiar look. Almost like he thought it was a trap.

"Well. It just seemed like the right thing to do. I respect your opinion, Mr. Cooper. You really love Betty, and you want what's best for her. It's important to me to have your blessing. Thing is, I want to marry Betty someday. I know we are young now, but I want to propose at graduation, and work towards maybe getting hitched after we graduate college. But it just wouldn't be right if you didn't support us. So here I am, at your doorstep, asking... no begging... for you to let me date your daughter." Jughead still didn't look away. He refused to be intimidated or to bow down. This was something he really wanted.

"And if I said no?" Hal crossed his arms, obviously posing a question to test him.

"I'd respect your opinion, but I wouldn't give up on her. I love her, and I would be here everyday begging you to change your mind." He only told the honest truth. Nothing could stop him from loving her, nothing ever did. But he was going to do right by her, and that started with doing right by her family.

Hal grinned. "I hoped you'd say that. Yes, you can date my daughter. _Please _date my daughter. And kick that kid Archie's ass if he ever comes crawling back." He gave Jughead a hearty pat on the back. "I don't know what you did to kick her of that Archie obsession, but I haven't seen her this happy in a while. You done good, son. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you, sir." Jughead sighed with relief, happy to have that off his chest.

"But just one thing. The chocolate cake in the fridge is to remain untouched. Chocolate cake is my favorite, and when my wife or Betty makes it, it's mine, capiche?" Mr. Cooper gave Jughead a rather serious look although he was only playing. Sort of. He did love his food.

"Noted." Jughead grinned at him, showing his true happiness. "You know, Mr. Cooper. I make a mean burger. How about we have a barbeque for lunch?"

"I'm game. Why don't we go tell Alice the news? Besides, I'd bet she'd love to whip up a cake for the occasion." Hal patted his shoulder before leading him inside.


	9. Girls Gossip, Boys Chat

Jughead and Betty walked hand to hand to school on Monday. They had less than a month until graduation, so things were really winding down. But before they could even get to their locker, they were swarmed with excited friends.

"You guys won!" Midge said.

"Won? Won what?" Betty tried to squeeze her way through to her locker.

"Prom King and Queen! They tried to give you guys the award, but you disappeared early!" Nancy said it this time, clearly excited over the thought.

"Oh. That's nice." Betty finally made it to her locker and started to plug in a combination. "Hear that Juggie? You were Prom king."

"How... weird." He didn't seem any more excited by the idea than Betty was. "Listen Bets, I got to go to my locker. See you in English?"

"Can't wait." He seemed to hesitate for a minute, aware of their audience, so Betty took the liberty of giving him a parting kiss. He blushed cutely before waving and heading to his locker down the hall. Both Midge and Nancy were staring open-mouthed at his back.

"Okay, that's it." Midge put her hands on her hips. "Dish."

"I don't know what you mean." Betty played coy, a slight smile adorning her face.

"Girl, please." Nancy mimicked Midge's stance.

"Jughead and I are dating. So what?" Betty got her locker open and fished around for some books. She paused, and ripped down a few pictures of Archie, crinkling them in her hands.

"So WHAT? SO WHAT?" Midge looked so frustrated she could pop. "How did this _happen_?! Last I knew you were all over Archie, his little go-to girl, and then all of a sudden you are going to prom with Jughead Jones. As if that's not weird enough, usually your back-up is Reggie. THEN Archie and Jughead get in a huge fight in the courtyard, and whispers are they were fighting over you. Next we see you, you and Jughead are going steady. FILL. IN. THE. BLANKS FOR US. PLEASE."

Girls did love their gossip, and Betty was no exception. Just to a lesser degree.

"Alright. Alright. Well, all I can say is that for a while now I haven't really liked Archie at all. It was just habit to like him. And for a while now I have been slowly attaching myself to Juggie. Then Archie ditches me in favor of Ronnie for prom, and I just had enough." Betty shrugged, pulling out the books she'd need.

"You had enough? But how does Jughead fit into this equation?" Nancy seemed to be vaguely following.

"Well... he saw me crying after what Archie did... and just got mad. Said he'd take me to prom instead and show me the night of my life. And he did."

"And you just fell in love with him? Stopped loving Archie after years of pining, and dated Jughead? You aren't rebounding, are you?" Nancy was still sceptical.

"No! Of course not! I'd never do that to Juggie. Thing is, all this time, Juggie has looked out for me and helped me when he was suffering. He loved me since we were children, and he played cupid for Archie and me just to see me happy. Somehow, between crying because Archie's a jerk and running into Juggie's arms for comfort, I realized that I have been lying to myself all along. The person I loved was Jughead, and I was just stuck in this rut I had dug for myself, afraid to stray." Betty blushed and smiled a little. "You guys, I think Juggie is the one."

"Oh. My. God." Midge grabbed Betty's hand and looked her straight in the eyes. "Don't say that unless you slept with him. He could be AWFUL in bed and then you'll be really disappointed. Hold out your heart until then, okay?"

"Uh..." Betty blushed. "That won't really be a problem..."

"No." Nancy rushed in to get in on the action. "You _didn't_. You did it with him?"

Betty nodded shyly, knowing that she could trust these girls. They wouldn't judge her. Midge was simply beaming.

"So he was good?" Midge asked, eagerly accepting the way the conversation headed.

"Oh yeah." Betty nodded, making her way to class with the girls trailing behind.

"_How_ good?" Nancy asked.

"With the way that boy kisses, I'm shocked he isn't knee deep in female admirers." Betty was smiling just thinking about it. "He's better at kissing than any of the other guys I've kissed. Had Archie beat by a mile. Adam didn't even compare. My knees were jelly and my clothes were still on!"

"Who would have thought!" Midge gushed. "How big is he?"

Betty stopped in her tracks, a blush turning her whole face bright red. "Midge!"

"I kinda want to know too..." Nancy said sheepishly. Betty sighed, tucked her books under her arm and flattened her hands to show length. She experimented with it, trying to place the mental imagery of it, before coming to a conclusion and holding up her findings.

"About like this." She said confidently.

"That big?!" Midge gasped. "How in the world did he keep himself hidden all these years?"

"Jeez. I don't even think Chuck compares." Nancy frowned.

"Ohhhh no, girls." Betty grabbed her books normally again and continued walking. "He's mine."

"Hey, needle nose!" Reggie stomped up to Jughead who was just settling down for his advanced math review. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at his sometimes friend, wondering what was wrong with him.

"I heard the most ridiculous thing! I was just told you and Betty are going steady!" Reggie put his palm on Jughead's desk, physically demanding the truth. Jughead went back to studying his text book, the eraser of his pencil being chewed between his front teeth.

"Why is that ridiculous? We are going steady." Jughead pretended not to care about where the conversation was going.

"What? How in the world did you manage that? I thought she was Archie's girl?" Reggie's face did not mask his shock.

"She _was_. But now she's my girl." Jughead didn't even spare Reggie a glance.

"How?! She's one of the hottest chicks in school, and no one, not even Mantel the Magnificent, could sway her from Archie." He seemed to be staring a hole in Jughead's head.

"It just happened. I've loved Betty for a long time, and she just had enough of Archie. And somehow, she fell in love with me." Jughead finally looked up to Reggie, indifference in his gaze. "So now we are dating. I want to marry her, even, one day."

"You were voted prom _King and Queen!_" He threw up his hands in outrage. "This sort of thing doesn't happen overnight!"

"So I was told." Jughead said impassively.

"Though... I did hear that you beat the crap out of Andrews." Reggie grinned at the thought. "Props for that."

"He deserved it." Jughead sighed and closed his textbook. "Look, Reggie. You and I don't always see eye to eye, but I want to give you a heads up. Betty isn't the only girl that Archie may have lost. Veronica might soon follow. I know you have the hots for her, so go be her shoulder to cry on. You never know, you might get a happy ending as well."

Reggie was quiet for a while, thoughtful. Finally he sat down in the desk next to Jughead's, a serious expression on his face. "Hey, but what if Ronnie wasn't the one I wanted?"

"What do you mean?" Jughead was now definitely curious. Reggie was never serious.

"I'm a little jealous of you, actually. I thought that would never happen. See, all along I was after Betty." Reggie just shook his head. "I'm a smart guy. I know that Betty is the best I could do. She's too damn good for me, but she always stopped to pay attention to me and care for me when I was sick. I loved her."

"Lov_ed_?" Jughead asked, gritting his teeth. He used it in the past tense. It better be in the past tense.

"Yeah. Thing is, I know when to give up. And seeing how beautiful and happy she was this morning, I just knew I couldn't compare to what you have. When she was with Archie, she never had that glow to her. I thought I had a chance... but now..." He sighed. "Listen, Needle-Nose. If you break her heart I swear to god I will break you."

"I won't, Reg. Don't worry." Jughead smiled at him.

Reggie shifted a bit uncomfortably before speaking again. "Hey, maybe sometime we could hang out. Catch up. I know we haven't always been the friendliest..."

"Yeah. I'd like that."


	10. Best Friends Are Forever

_**(Just a short chapter today; the next is the last and it is best as a stand alone. :) )**_

Betty hustled her way to lunch, eager to see her boyfriend. But she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Betty? Could we... talk?" Betty turned to see Veronica. She blinked a few times before nodding and sending a text to Jughead that she might be a minute. Veronica led her into a empty room for some privacy before starting to talk.

"I broke it off with Archie." Veronica didn't look at Betty. She was looking out the window.

"I'm happy for you, Ronnie." Betty smiled, a sort of sad one. "I really am. I think it's time we both moved on from this stupid triangle."

"I agree. I'm... thinking about asking Reggie out." Veronica shifted a bit, showing the awkward side she only showed those close to her. Betty knew it well.

"I think that'd be good for both of you. You and Reg are kind of made for each other." They shared a little smile between them before Veronica got serious again.

"Listen, Betty. I wanted you to know that I'm sorry about what happened. And I wanted to be honest with you. I slept with Jughead a long time ago. He probably didn't tell you about that." Veronica looked almost sad to be sharing this news with Betty. The Veronica Betty knew would feel almost victorious about getting there first. Perhaps she knew just how serious Betty was about Jughead.

"He told me. I know. You really hurt him, then." Betty sat down on a desk and motioned for Veronica to do the same.

"He hurt me, really. I wasn't expecting him to be so... well... enchanting. His kiss nearly killed me, I swear. And he is good in bed, so good I..."

"I KNOW, RONNIE." Betty stopped her before she got so jealous she snapped.

"Sorry... it's just. For a minute there, I fancied I actually liked him. I meant to do it just to be mean. You know that game we used to play. Still did play up until a few days ago. He was so good at everything he did, I started to actually feel for him. But then, after everything that happened, he had the nerve to say that he would always love you more." Veronica shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Ronnie..." Betty said the words quietly with feeling.

"No need to be. I'm not proud of the way I treated him after that. He has every right to hate me. I know that." She saw Betty's careful expression and chuckled. "Don't worry. I don't like him anymore. I've grown out of that. I just wanted you to know the truth. Before my actions make me seem a villain."

"Oh, Ronnie. I could never stay angry with you. Besides, I know you don't mean to do things to hurt people." Betty grabbed her best friend's hand. "I'm glad you came clean with me, though. It means a lot that you went out of your way."

"It's because I really think you guys are good for each other. When they called you two as Prom Royals, I was spitting mad. But when I really thought about it, it made sense. You two looked perfect together, and Archie and me... well he spent all of his time thinking about you. So I just kind of fizzled out, and really thought about things. About you and me. About Archie. About Juggie. And in the end, I came to one conclusion." She squeezed Betty's hand. "You are like a sister to me, and no matter what happens, no matter who we date, I don't want to lose you."

"I feel the same way, Ron." Betty teared up. Veronica started to tear up too.

"Oh, stop it Betty! You'll make me smear my mascara!" She wiped daintily at her eye with an index finger.

"I love you, Ronnie." Betty leaned forward and gave her a big, teary hug.

"I love you too, Betty." Ron hugged her back. They stayed like that for a minute before Betty got a text. She took a minute to read it.

"Hey, Jughead says that Reggie is going to join us for lunch. Why don't you come along?"

"And eat with you commoners?" Ron gave her a scandalized look before it melted into a smile. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They both stood up, still holding hands like they did when they were kids.

"Let's go shopping this weekend, Betty."

"Sure. I'll tell Jughead I have a date with my other important person."


	11. Graduation

A month passed. Betty wasn't pregnant, and life resumed at normal. Archie and Jughead never really mended fences. Archie mainly kept to himself, obviously shocked by losing both of his girlfriends at once. Without Betty and Ronnie there to make him popular, all the girls lost interest. He really wasn't very good-looking or talented, and his only real draw was the devotion of two very popular girls.

Veronica started dating Reggie, and although the road was bumpy, and both of them had their past heart-aches regarding Betty and Jughead, they eventually smoothed things out. They started going steady shortly before graduation. They seemed happy.

While Jughead lost a friend in Archie, he gained one in Reggie. Shockingly, having two girlfriends so close to each other gave them something in common and they became the best of friends. Reggie goaded Jughead out of eating so much, and Jughead goaded Reggie out of being so conceited. They wound up being exactly the friend each other needed. Though Reggie still refused to stop hitting on Betty here and there, and called Jughead 'Needle-Nose'. They all knew he was just kidding.

Jughead spent as much time with Betty as he could, but he spent a lot of his spare time working odd jobs and saving up money. Betty was disappointed by the lack of companionship for those long hours, but her father assured her that it would be worth the wait. At night she would sometimes still climb across the tree and snuggle into Jughead's bed with him. Most of the time it was completely innocent.

Finals came and went, Jughead and Betty studying together and helping Ron and Reggie when they asked. They all scored rather high, and got special praise from the Bee. The graduation cap and gowns they ordered came in, and they all took their special graduation pictures at the studio. Jughead took to carrying Betty's close-up in his wallet.

Soon Graduation day arrived. Not so shockingly, Dilton Doiley was the valedictorian and delivered a rather long but touching speech commending his fellow classmates for always cheering him on. Also not so shockingly, Betty was the salutatorian, and received the honors of such a title on her transcript.

Her parents were so proud that they decided to throw a huge grad party for Betty with all of her friends invited, including Archie. Jughead was first on the list, and came over early to help set things up. Veronica insisted on footing the bill and getting fancy decorations. She also insisted that Jughead and Betty must show up at her own grad party the day after.

The party was in full swing, sparkling juices and music causing spirits to bubble. Couples danced and talked, and many congratulated Dilton and Betty on their success. Betty, however, noticed that Jughead had gone missing and decided to search him out.

"Hey Ron?" She elbowed her way through the dancing crowd to her best friend. "Have you seen Juggie anywhere?"

"Jughead? No? Could he be with Reggie? You know how close they are these days. It's almost sickening. I half expect them to run off together and leave us alone!" Ron put her hands on her hips. "Anyways, come see me later. I have a special gift for you, miss salutatorian. After you find Juggie, of course. You should invest in a leash."

"I might actually think about it, if he doesn't stop running off. Honestly, he's barely been around this past month! I know he was busy studying for finals and all, but really!" Betty sounded positively scandalized.

"Well, you better go find him! Tell him the what for!" Ronnie seemed to have noticed someone. "Oh! Yoohoo! Reggiekins!"

Reggie made his way over to them, stopping to admire Betty. "You are looking lovely today, Bets. I like a smart girl." Ronnie stomped on his foot and he winced, but both looked amused.

"Thanks, Reg, but have you seen Juggie?"

"Check the back lawn. That's where I saw him last." He sent her a rather peculiar wink, and Ronnie giggled. They seemed to be in on a joke that Betty didn't know about.

"Thanks...?" She gave them a confused glance before making her way outside. As soon as she opened the door, her mouth fell open. Outside the ground was littered with white flower petals, red roses made a pathway that led her to an arch. It was decorated completely with white roses and ferns. It was so lovely she could hardly tear her eyes away. And there, standing under the arch, was Jughead. He was wearing his silly crown, but also a very nice suit that seemed to accentuate his frame perfectly.

"Juggie?" Betty stepped out into the grass, her heel sinking into the plush vegetation. "What's going on?"

"Betty. Come here for a second, please." Her heart sped up, but she did as asked. She reached him and looked up, admiring the flowers.

"What's this about, Juggie?" Betty seemed to know in her heart that it was important.

"I'm sorry this past month I haven't been around. I've been working to save up some money." Jughead tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I want to do everything right by you. And this is one of those things."

"I don't understand... what were you saving up money for?" She blinked her large blue eyes at him, confused. In answer he dropped down on one knee and pulled a small box from his tuxedo pocket. He opened the lid and revealed a moderately sized diamond. It fit her perfectly, little gold and silver leaves adorning the band of the ring, making the diamond almost seem like a berry of sorts. Her heart squeezed, in both excitement and wonder at how he knew her so well.

"For this." Jughead took her hand and kissed it. "I know I'm not the handsomest guy in the world, but I love you more than anything and I am more than willing to do everything I can to make up for it with my affection. I want us to have a family that we can raise right here in Riverdale, just like we were. And I want that with you. I love you Elizabeth Ann Cooper. I always have. Will you marry me?"

Betty started to cry, but he knew better than to think it was of angst. A small smile curved her soft lips, and she raised a hand to her face shakily. She was at a loss for words. So instead she nodded and grinned so big that her cheeks hurt. Jughead took his cue to slip the ring on her finger, already fitted perfectly. Just to seal the deal, he put his silly trademark crown on her head. It was worth more than a silly ring to him anyways.

Jughead stood up, took Betty in his arms, and gave her one of his now famous kisses. Betty just had the fairly tale ending she had always craved. And curiously, it had a distinct lack of red hair and freckles. And yet, she was still wearing the crown that proved her to be someone's true princess.

"Why Fanny Price, you look so weird without your hat." She teased, mussing his hair.

"It looks better on you anyways, Edmund, dearest." He said back, the grin on his face now permanent.

Betty and Jughead got married after they both received their bachelor's degree. Veronica was the maid of honor and Reggie was the best man, and soon they switched roles with the Bride and Groom for their own wedding. Mr. Lodge was just glad Archie was out of the picture. Archie moved out of town, and none of the gang had heard from him since. They didn't try to get in touch.

Jughead got his degree in business, and acquired the loan needed to buy the Chocklit Shoppe. Betty received her degree in English and became a teacher at Riverdale High School. She watched over the kids there, amused to see triangles and friendships much like hers at that age. She knew that one day it would all work out for them all, so she settled with teaching them.

Her book, "The Beta Girlfriend" was a New York Times bestseller.

They are expecting their first kid soon. The ultrasound technician has dubbed it a boy, and against Jughead's protests, she insists on naming him Forsythe Pendleton Jones IV. Who was she to break tradition, after all?

And in case you were wondering, Ronnie's special gift was an over extravagant friendship bracelet studded with blue sapphires. She claimed that Betty could wear it as her 'something blue' at her wedding. Ronnie also decided that wearing it during the ceremony wed them together as well, and claimed to have a say in Betty's life. Betty didn't mind. In fact, they often joked that they have a wife as well as a husband.

Ronnie and Reggie were named godparents, because no matter what the kid would have two sets of parents anyways. Ronnie and Reggie refused to leave them alone, and Jughead and Betty were glad for it. The future was not how they had originally planned it, two brunettes their partners rather than a certain redhead, but they were both happy and no longer had anything to fight about.

(Thank you for reading my story! It's been an interesting journey, but I managed to finish. We'll see which fandom catches my eye next, but I hope you stick with me for new adventures! ^_^ )


End file.
